Les bons comptes font les bons amis
by Clochett
Summary: Quand la carrière d'Olivier Dubois repose sur une interview... réalisée par une journaliste envoyée par sa mère. Que le cauchemar commence ! minific en 3 chapitres OWOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Le personnage d'Olivier Dubois ainsi que tout ce qui touche à la merveilleuse invention du Quidditch ne m'appartient pas.

Note : Mini-fic en trois parties en réponse à un thème de dieuxdustade, "rivaux". J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Les bons comptes font les bons amis : partie 1

"Le survivant exilé à Jersey pour payer moins d'impôts, demandez la Gazette du sorcier" hurlait un jeune sorcier sous-payé sous les fenêtres des habitants du chemin de traverse.

Une femme dont l'énergie faisait oublier les boucles blanches envoya de son chic balcon une petite bourse et récupéra adroitement en échange le journal que faisait léviter l'adolescent. D'un geste énervé, la sorcière parcourut rapidement les pages qui l'intéressaient et laissa tomber brusquement la gazette sur la table basse. Le bruit mat fit sursauter le jeune homme assis sur le canapé censé détendre l'atmosphère d'un bureau au design trop épuré. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de parler.

"Mais enfin, Penny, ce n'est quand même pas un drame qu'Harry n'ait pas voulu être imposé sur la fortune que lui a laissée Dumbledore. Il en a bien besoin pour entretenir Poudlard. Rien que le renouvellement des balais de chaque équipe est une vraie pompe à Gallions, pensez-y. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous en faîtes une affaire personnelle.

- J'en fais une affaire personnelle parce que je suis ton agent, Olivier. Et que cette affaire a fait tellement de bruit qu'elle ne se cantonne plus à Harry Potter. La Gazette vient de publier la liste de toutes les fortunes sorcières exilées. Et tu es dans la rubrique "sportifs". Ça va être mauvais pour ton image.

- Mais je suis prêt à expliquer à tout journaliste que je fais ça uniquement pour le Noble Sport. Les carrières dans la Quidditch sont courtes et il faut que je garde mon salaire intact si je veux reprendre un club. Tout le monde ferait pareil à ma place.

- Justement, tout le monde n'est pas à ta place. Et donc ça fait très mauvais effet. Tu sais que ce patrimoine que tu chéris amoureusement pour l'investir plus tard vient aussi des contrats publicitaires, passés avec toi ou avec Flaquemare en général. Et si cette affaire est mauvaise pour ton image, elle l'est aussi pour le club !"

Pour la première fois de la conversation, le gardien pas tout à fait encore vedette sembla prendre conscience du problème.

"Comprends bien, Olivier, que tu es talentueux et en plus doté d'un physique agréable –et c'est un euphémisme. Tu fais figure de meilleur copain, grâce à ton esprit d'équipe, de super petit ami pour les filles et en plus jusque là avec la bénédiction des parents qui te voient comme le gendre idéal. Tu es bien sous tous rapports, sain de corps et d'esprit. Mais là, cette histoire va être considérée comme une trahison contre la nation."

Penny soupira et hésita un instant avant de lancer la "bombe".

"Ça risque de compromettre tes chances pour la sélection nationale."

- Quoi ?"

Cette fois-ci, Olivier Dubois avait hurlé. Après tout, tant que ça ne dépassait pas le stade de l'image et des gros sous, même s'il souhaitait plus que tout que Flaquemare recueille le plus d'opinions favorables, ça n'était pour lui que du domaine de la communication, vague annexe obligée du Quidditch. Mais si sa carrière venait à en pâtir, alors là...

"Penny, il faut absolument faire quelque chose ! Je n'en sais rien, proposez-moi tout ce que vous voulez, c'est vous l'agent. Mais il faut faire vite, la Coupe du monde approche à grands pas et la sélection encore plus.

- Je le sais bien, Dubois. Taisez-vous deux minutes, que je réfléchisse."

Voilà, Penny l'excédée redevenait Mrs. Pennyramble, l'agent bienveillante mais efficace qui l'appelait par son nom de famille, à la militaire, et ne s'embarrassait pas trop des convenances. Elle s'assit à son bureau, redressa deux plumes dans son pot à crayon, chassa une boucle blanche de son front et entama.

"Trop tard pour rapatrier ton argent, et de toutes façons un transfert de dernière minute à Gringotts paraîtrait trop hypocrite. Tu n'as pas les moyens de payer généreusement tout ce que tu devrais au ministère si ta banque était la même que celle de tous les Anglais... Tout va donc se jouer avec la presse. Je vais contacter un ami de Balais magazine pour savoir si on peut programmer un dossier sur toi. Avec un peu de chances, tout l'article se concentrera sur ta carrière et fera oublier le reste. Au pire, j'espère que tu seras convaincant s'il y a des questions délicates.

- C'est le seul moyen ? demanda Olivier en une dernière tentative avant de devoir se résigner au sacrifice.

- Ecoute, Dubois, tu es bien mignon, tu me fais penser à mon fils, mais le pétrin dans lequel tu t'es fourré, je n'ai pas quarante-six manières de t'en sortir. Alors c'est ça ou tu fais une croix définitive sur la Coupe du Monde. Vu la date, on n'a plus le temps de fignoler.

- Très bien, Penny. Bon, je rentre au club pour l'entraînement. Rappelez-moi quand vous aurez fixé le rendez-vous.

- J'espère que tu sauras prendre un air un peu plus enthousiaste, Dubois. Gare à ta carrière !

- Noté, Penny. Si ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, je devrais y arriver."

Ramassant sa cape et son sac de sport, il se leva pour saluer Penny. Elle le dispensa de cette formalité d'un geste de la main et le chassa d'une phrase :

"Bonjour au coach de ma part !"

Après un clin d'œil en guise d'assentiment, Olivier transplana. Il arriva directement dans le hall d'entrée du club et, le voyant désert, se précipita à toute vitesse vers les vestiaires. Il en ouvrit la porte à la volée et fut accueilli par un concert de protestations.

"Dubois, pervers ! Pas la peine de dévoiler notre anatomie parfaite à toutes les employées de Flaquemare.

- Ferme-la, Valence ! Si jamais les secrétaires du club venaient traîner dans les couloirs, ce ne serait sûrement pas pour ta plastique de rêve. Quant aux autres joueuses... Tu sais déjà ce qu'elles en pensent.

- Mauvais poil ? Penny t'as engueulé ?

- Ne pense surtout pas que ça va m'empêcher de bloquer tes tirs à l'entraînement.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de profiter de tes faiblesses !"

Les deux coéquipiers se laissèrent aller à un semblant d'empoignade, très vite interrompue par une deuxième ouverture brutale de la porte.

"Dubois ! Tu es en retard ! Dépêche-toi de te changer.

- Oui, Coach ! Vous avez le bonjour de Penny, au fait.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse" fut la réponse bourrue de l'entraîneur.

En deux minutes chrono, Olivier avait revêtu sa tenue de Quidditch, et il courut à nouveau pour entrer dans la salle de briefing en même temps que les derniers, qui étaient comme d'habitude les batteurs chahuteurs de l'équipe seconde (1). Olivier évita une rencontre malencontreuse entre sa tête et une batte, et se fit une place à côté de Valence pour qu'ils puissent se faire profiter de leurs habituels commentaires. Du même coup, il reçut une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de la part de son autre voisin.

"Tu pourrais dire bonjour, ours mal léché."

Rectification : son autre voisin était une voisine. Et pour être précis sa coutumière confidente forcée qui réussissait toujours à lui extirper des aveux sur ses secrets les mieux gardés avec des méthodes aussi diverses que les instruments de sa mallette de torture le lui permettaient. Mais aussi sa meilleure amie qui savait ensuite compenser sa "rudesse" – c'était un euphémisme - par un bon sens à toute épreuve, même s'il se rapprochait parfois d'une lucidité tranchante, proche du sadisme selon Dubois.

"Bailey, salut. Désolé, j'étais distrait.

- Distrait ? Tu veux dire « distrait » ?

- Non, Bailey. Je ne suis pas tombé soudainement amoureux de Penny, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Valence ne m'avait pas dit que tu passais la voir. Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre."

Dubois se représenta mentalement l'image de ce à quoi ressemblerait le poursuiveur quand Bailey lui aurait fait payer cette rétention d'information. Il grimaça.

"Un problème, Dubois ?

- Ce n'est rien, Coach. Je me suis mordu la langue."

Ne surtout pas laisser voir à miss Caroll Bailey qu'elle pouvait être effrayante. Non seulement elle en profiterait à mort mais en plus, elle se sentirait vexée et lui ferait d'autant plus sentir. Mauvais plan ! Si Olivier ne l'appréciait pas autant, il aurait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou. Mais paradoxalement, la demoiselle savait mystérieusement se rendre indispensable et la fuite n'était donc qu'une tentation que le gardien caressait parfois.

"Allez, balance la mauvaise nouvelle, Dubois.

- La routine, Bailey, je te dis.

- Mon petit Olivier, si tu crois qu'une salle remplie de témoins va m'empêcher de te blesser si tu continues à mentir aussi mal, je vais devoir te détromper...

- Arrête, Caroll, c'est sérieux.

- Quidditch ?"

Car oui, si elle était devenue une amie essentielle de Dubois, c'est aussi parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes priorités et fonctionnaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

"Ça pourrait me compromettre pour la sélection nationale."

Caroll eut un mouvement de surprise et se figea un instant. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et soupira.

"Tu l'as dit, Woody, c'est sérieux."

La pimpante brunette aux cheveux courts qu'on prenait parfois pour le frère de Dubois se mordait effectivement la lèvre d'un air affligé.

"Toutes mes condoléances, gars, souffla-t-elle en lui pressant le bras.

- Merci."

Les deux joueurs restèrent silencieux et Dubois reporta son attention sur le coach. Jusqu'à ce que la pression sur son bras s'accentue et devienne même fort douloureuse.

"Aïe ! Bailey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Fin du deuil, Woody. Arrête de pleurer, il faut rattraper le coup, maintenant. Bouge toi."

Le changement d'attitude de Caroll – qui marquait le retour à son tempérament habituel - et son ordre impétueux trouvèrent leur écho à la fin de l'entraînement dans un message laissé par Penny. Elle avait téléphoné pour prévenir qu'une séance de photos précèderait l'interview. Une séance photo "en décor", avait scrupuleusement noté la secrétaire sur un pense-bête. Rejoignant Caroll à la sortie des vestiaires, Dubois lui avait donc demandé ce que ça pouvait bien dire.

"Vu que le rendez-vous est pris chez toi et ce soir, je pense que c'est le langage de Penny à distance pour te dire que tu as intérêt à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ta garçonnière."

Oups.

"Un peu d'ordre ?

- De quoi laisser croire à la sorcière de moins de cinquante ans que tu es l'homme moderne et idéal.

- Je vois" acquiesça Dubois en hochant la tête d'un air pénétré.

"Fais pas l'intelligent, Woody. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça signifie. Bon, file, je te rejoins dans le hall le temps de rameuter Valence, et on va te filer un coup de main. Ce sera sa punition pour tout à l'heure.

Olivier sourit, vaguement soulagé et l'idée suspecte que Caroll était plutôt indulgente pour une fois effleura son esprit. Mais bientôt il pensa plutôt à son propre problème et se rassura en se disant que Bailey était efficace et qu'après tout, derrière sa cruauté exacerbée, elle aussi était une sorcière de – largement - moins de cinquante ans. Quant à Valence, il serait sûrement content de devoir faire disparaître les bouteilles de Firewhisky qui feraient tache dans le "décor". Et avec un peu de chance, ils passeraient même tous les trois un après-midi amusant.

"Enlève ce sourire idiot de ton visage, Woody, on est là."

Amusant, c'était vite dit.

"Arrête, Bailey. Moi je le trouve mignon quand il est aussi optimiste.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me trouves mignon, Valence.

- Trop tard, répondit l'intéressé en lui claquant une main aux fesses.

- Hey ! protesta Dubois, rougissant, en renvoyant une claque plus haut placée.

- Laisse-le, Will. Tu vois bien qu'Olivier manque totalement de sens de l'humour, sourit Caroll.

- Je n'appelle pas "humour" des gestes qui mettent en doute mon orientation sexuelle ! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à me persécuter, aujourd'hui ?

- T'es une cible trop facile quand t'es de mauvaise humeur, Woody.

- Bon, c'est pas tout Caroll, mais je croyais qu'Olivier avait des bouteilles pour moi."

Bailey envoya un clin d'œil à Dubois et tira ses deux coéquipiers par le bras.

"En route, mauvaise troupe !"

00000000000000000000

Ils y avaient mis le temps qu'il fallait mais l'appartement était passé du statut d'antre de mauvais garçon noctambule à celui de chambre d'étudiant studieux et bien sous tous rapports.

"On peut dire que je les ai bien gagnées mes bouteilles, soupira Valence, avachi sur le canapé, en désignant un sac de sport bien rempli.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, Olivier, renchérit Bailey qui regardait la taille d'un soutien-gorge oublié sur un abat-jour. Tu pourrais pas les prendre un peu moins pulpeuses, dis? Je pourrais au moins récupérer leurs petites affaires."

Olivier lui enleva le morceau de tissu des mains et alla le déposer dans le vide-ordures magique.

"Je t'assure que ce ne sont pas avec ces broutilles en dentelles que tu serais à l'aise pour les matchs.

- De Quidditch, non, mais les autres...

- Pitié, Caroll, arrête-toi là. Déjà que le cuir qui a dépassé de ton sac tout à l'heure m'a affolé, ne me parle pas de match en dentelle.

Petite nature, va ! Dans mon sac, c'était même pas un sous-vêtement qui t'a choqué. »

Olivier accueillit de bonne grâce l'ébouriffement de cheveux. Il en était désolé mais imaginer ses coéquipières, même amies à la ville aussi bien que sur le terrain, en pleins ébats sexuels, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Pire, même, que le jour où il avait vu Penny glousser quand le coach lui avait pincé les fesses. Et ces deux-là étaient mariés depuis vingt-cinq ans...

"Bon, je fais quoi, maintenant Bailey chérie ?

- Vraiment incapable de te débrouiller tout seul, Dubois.

- Valence, idiot, il redevenait aimable là. Et puis je te signale que si Woody n'as pas de tête, tu ne peux pas te vanter d'en avoir plus. Lui au moins sait qu'on ne mélange jamais une demi-douzaine de Firewhisky avec une graine d'argan. Surtout quand on est trop saoul pour draguer correctement.

- Encore ce vieux dossier ? Tu sais bien que je croyais que l'argan me tiendrait éveillé. Comment voulais-tu que je sache que mélangé à l'alcool, ça tournait en aphrodisiaque ultra puissant ? Et puis, je te parie qu'Olivier ne l'a appris que ce soir-là.

- William, ingrat ! J'ai été le premier à t'assommer ! Ce n'était pas par pure envie de bagarre."

Valence soupira en repensant avec nostalgie à l'époque de l'équipe seconde où ils étaient tous coutumiers des virées nocturnes jusqu'à plus soif. Si seulement cette histoire ne l'avait pas associé pour toujours à des plaisanteries paillardes sur cette fameuse aventure, qui était loin d'être représentative, il le répétait à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

"J'ai vraiment failli sauter sur la danseuse blonde ?

- En tous cas, c'est ce que tu hurlais en essayant de défaire ton ceinturon.

- Ah !"

Valence eut un hurlement de triomphe.

"Olivier n'a donc fait que réagir à la situation. Il ne savait pas plus que moi les effets combinés de cette de graine et du whisky !

- J'ai saisi le plateau du serveur au moment même où tu as avalé cette graine.

- Non ?

- Si !" affirma Bailey pour couper court à la discussion absurde (Si ! Non ! Si !...) qui suivrait immanquablement.

"Mais ce n'est pas le moment de régler le problème de pourquoi il n'a pas eu le bras assez rapide pour t'empêcher de l'avaler, la dernière fois vous avez tenu trois heures là-dessus. Pour le moment, je finis de préparer l'appart' avec Olivier. Valence, on se voit demain, n'oublie aucune bouteille. Et toi, Woody, à la douche ! Je vais m'occuper de toi."

Les deux garçons eurent un même mouvement d'arrêt.

"Après la douche !" précisa Caroll, soupirant d'une telle démonstration de virilité choquée.

Reprenant enfin vie, Valence attrapa son sac et fit de rapides au revoir avant de claquer la porte.

"Allez, Dubois ! À la douche, toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Moi, je vais choisir tes habits pour la séance photo.

- Je peux au moins prendre des sous-vêtements ?"

Bailey leva les yeux au ciel.

"J'ai tant que ça l'habitude de te torturer ?"

Jugeant son silence aussi éloquent que dangereux, Olivier fila dans sa chambre puis gagna la salle de bain avec un boxer. Caroll se dirigea vers les placards et cria sur le chemin, à travers la porte en bois qui séparait de la salle d'eau.

"Et lave-toi les cheveux !"

Une fois accomplis tous ces ordres, Olivier sortit de sa douche et commença à se sécher les cheveux devant son miroir. Profitant de ce que Caroll et lui étaient séparés par une porte protectrice, il osa, d'un ton faussement détaché.

"Tu vois Valence pour quoi demain ?"

Mais le gardien si stratège avait mal calculé son coup en se croyant à l'abri. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et il eut tout juste le temps de camoufler son intimité.

"Ça ne te regarde pas, Dubois."

Le regard, pourtant nuancé d'un sourire amusé, le mettait au défi d'en dire plus.

"Allez, enfile un caleçon, qu'on se bouge. Le photographe arrive dans vingt minutes et je ne voudrais pas qu'il te trouve dans une situation encore plus compromettante que celle de ton compte en banque. La mise à nu pourrait être à leur goût mais...

- C'est bon, assez de jeux de mots vaseux, merci, grommela Olivier. Tourne-toi."

Bailey lui présenta docilement son dos, sans même essayer de tricher.

"Ça y est ?

- Allons-y."

Les vingt minutes furent mises utilement à profit. Caroll fit enfiler à Olivier un jean et une chemise blanche aussi basique que bien coupée. Cadeau du club.

"Ouvre un bouton, pas deux. Tu es le gendre idéal, je te le rappelle."

Tout ça ne ressemblait pas franchement à la mise habituelle d'Olivier, souvent plus débraillé, mais il devait convenir que le reflet dans le miroir convenait parfaitement pour cette occasion.

"Mais qu'il est mignon, le petit Woody. C'est un ou une photographe ?

- Penny ne me l'a pas précisé. Elle a juste dit que finalement le dossier sera publié dans Sorcière Hebdo et pas dans Balais Magazine.

- Je vois. Alors t'as toutes les chances de séduire et de revenir en lice pour la sélection, t'en fais pas."

De son geste préféré, elle lui ébouriffa encore savamment les cheveux. Il était prêt, elle pouvait passer le relais au responsable photo du club. Si Olivier se contentait de sourire, tout irait bien.

"Je te laisse maintenant. Si tu as besoin de me joindre, n'essayes peut-être pas ma cheminée à moi."

Son sourire fit comprendre à Olivier qu'elle serait joignable chez Valence.

"Et la règle n°2 ?

- Après L'arbitre a toujours raison ?

- Celle-là.

- Il me semble que c'est Si l'arbitre a tort, se référer à la règle n°1 , je me trompe ?

- L'autre règle n°2."

Bailey eut ce qui selon Dubois était le premier sourire gêné de sa jeune vie.

"Ça ne nuira pas à l'équipe.

- C'est ce qu'on dit toujours quand ça se passe bien."

Là, il s'avançait sur le chemin délicat de donner des leçons à Caroll.

"Si tu veux tout savoir, ça ne se passe même pas encore, répondit d'ailleurs Bailey assez vertement.

- Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas que ça se voie sur le terrain, c'est tout. Et puis tu n'aurais pas pu plus mal tomber. Mince, Bailey, réagis ! C'est un poursuiveur et tu es une poursuiveuse. Même si ça finit bien il y aura forcément des séquelles sur le jeu. Et si ça finit mal, alors là...

- Oh, la ferme, Dubois. Je pense exactement la même chose, tu t'en doutes. Seulement ça ne me sert à rien que tu me fasses culpabiliser, là c'est de moi qu'il s'agit."

Olivier devinait sans peine combien ça pouvait coûter à sa meilleure amie de trahir le Quidditch comme ça.

"Vivement que tu sois capitaine, Woody. J'ai hâte de ne plus être la seule à te voir avec cet air d'avoir un balais dans le..."

Dubois la bâillonna à temps et l'injuria copieusement, accusant la tenue qu'elle lui avait fait mettre, mais au moins, ils riaient, et la situation s'était détendue.

"Allez, je m'en vais avant que l'équipe du journal ne sonne. Je ne veux pas te faire de mauvaise pub."

À dire vrai, Olivier eut l'impression d'un grand vide lorsque la présence pour le moins autoritaire de Caroll laissa place à la solitude. Pour la première fois depuis le matin et l'annonce de la nouvelle, il n'était pas entouré, soutenu, un peu brusqué peut-être mais actif. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte du gâchis que serait cette affaire si ses répercussions prenaient toute leur ampleur. Sa carrière tuée dans l'œuf parce qu'il avait voulu voir plus loin... Bien que gardien, il n'avait jamais contré avec autant d'avance. Non, définitivement, il devait rattraper le coup. Olivier se dirigea vers le miroir, arrangea le col de sa chemise et sourit à son reflet d'un air charmeur. Il n'avait qu'à se comporter comme à la dernière soirée du club où Valence s'était plaint de concurrence déloyale. Quand il pensait que ce mec allait faire dévier Bailey du Quidditch, ça serait la moindre des punitions ! Et il allait l'entendre, se promit le gardien.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Le personnage d'Olivier Dubois ainsi que tout ce qui touche à la merveilleuse invention du Quidditch ne m'appartient pas.

Note : Mini-fic en trois parties en réponse à un thème de dieuxdustade, "rivaux". J'espère que vous apprécierez. Désolée d'avoir tardée à poster ce deuxième chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu accès à mes fichiers pendant l'été. J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire, la suite arrivera bien plus rapidement. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont faites pour ça !

OoooooooO

Mais le beau Dubois eut juste le temps de pacifier son expression lorsque la sonnette retentit. C'est donc avec un sourire au charme timide et néanmoins étudié qu'il ouvrit sa porte.

"Olivier, vous êtes parfait !"

La responsable photo du club entra dans l'appartement et, au son de sa voix chantante, des technisorciers de toutes sortes envahirent le salon.

"Venez par là que je vous présente le photographe."

Dubois dissimula un soupir et se força à se comporter en joueur avenant. Qu'avaient dit Caroll et Penny encore ? "L'homme moderne et idéal", voilà. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait au juste ? Il espéra que le photographe lui apporterait la réponse. Après tout, celui-ci travaillait pour Sorcière-Hebdo, il devait bien être au courant de ce que voulaient voir et savoir les lectrices.

« Photogénique, c'est bien ! s'exclama en fait un barbu du genre de Dumbledore.

Bonjour monsieur, salua Olivier un peu surpris.

Dis donc, tu tiens la ligne, toi. T'es pas du genre à abuser des glaces au citron. »

Et en plus, la ressemblance avec Dumbledore ne s'arrêtait pas au style vestimentaire, pourtant aussi baroque et rococo que celui du directeur, avec même quelques dizaines de centimètres de barbe en plus.

« Je fais beaucoup de sport, crut bon de préciser Dubois.

Ah bon ? Pour ma part j'adore le Querditch, mon garçon. »

Olivier essaya de masquer le fou rire qui lui vint à l'idée de l'âge du sorcier et de son éventuel lien de parenté avec le directeur de Poudlard. Sentant qu'il avait du mal à garder son sérieux, le joueur attrapa le bras de l'envoyée du club et la guida dans un coin.

« Antoinette, je suppose que Penny t'a envoyé un hibou. Elle t'a dit deux mots du photographe ?

Absolument. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait même insisté pour que ce soit lui qu'on envoie. Elle a pensé que vous vous entendriez à merveille.

Et pourquoi exactement ?

Elle a dit qu'il était aussi imperméable à la vie réelle sans appareil entre les mains que vous l'êtes en dehors du terrain. »

Et elle lui débitait ça de sa voix chantante et de son sourire niais sans que ses propres paroles ne la choquent elle-même : elle lui rapportait ce qu'on disait de son inaptitude à la vie réelle, elle le comparait au vieux fou à l'autre bout de la salle, et elle ne semblait même pas imaginer que ça pourrait le vexer. Enfin… Il avait sûrement intérêt à prendre ça comme un compliment. Retour au sosie de Dumby, donc.

« Bon, mon garçon, je t'explique. L'appareil photo, c'est l'amour de ta vie, OK ?

Attendez, il y a méprise, je ne veux pas faire carrière dans le mannequinat , s'affola Dubois.

Ne parle pas de métier, jeune homme. La photo c'est de la beauté. Si tu aimes l'appareil photo, il te le rendra et il te donnera encore plus de séduction. »

Alors c'était à cet homme qu'on le comparait ? Mais au Quidditch, il y avait une stratégie, des calculs, il ne s'agissait pas de draguer la balle !

« Par exemple, dans ton Querditch, tu as déjà vu un joueur qui n'aimait pas voler ni se battre pour le score ? »

C'était ça aimer l'appareil ? Y prendre plaisir ?

« Tu es à l'âge des femmes, petit ? Et bien c'est pareil. Tu ne peux pas vivre avec elles, ou même les emmener faire des bêtises dans les couloirs si tu ne les aimes pas. »

OK… Le Quidditch était quand même plus parlant.

« D'accord. Mais à part aimer l'objectif, je fais quoi ?

Tu lui fais visiter ton appartement, tu lui sers un verre, tu le fais rire, tu lui plais, tu l'emmènes dans ta chambre…

L'appareil ? demanda le gardien, sceptique.

Cet appareil, garçon, c'est la plus jolie lectrice de Sorcière-Hebdo. Arrange-toi pour la fasciner au point qu'elle vienne frapper à ta porte après la lecture du journal et j'aurais mérité mon salaire. »

Dubois songea que sa femme idéale ne lisait pas Sorcière-Hebdo. Il songea aussi que, pour le moment, il se contentait parfaitement des mannequins et autres subjuguées de l'apparence qui elles constituaient probablement le lectorat type de ce magazine. Sa femme idéale attendrait alors pourquoi ne pas laisser les lectrices assurer l'intérim sentimental ? Et si finalement ça ne le tentait pas, il pourrait toujours laisser filtrer l'adresse de Valence. Ca ferait au moins un heureux. Et ça remettrait les idées droites à Bailey. Que des avantages pour une seule soirée d'inconvénients.

Néanmoins, si Olivier était après réflexion plus que partant pour cette séance de poses, draguer un appareil photo n'était quand même pas une mince affaire. Il soupira et plongea les mains dans ses poches.

« Parfait garçon, t'as tout compris. Avec un petit côté faux-timide dont le lectorat est friand. »

Olivier eut cette fois-ci un sourire incrédule.

« Impeccable. »

Et que Dumby-sosie le mitraillait, et qu'il le suivait partout. Ça devenait carrément hilarant. Or plus Dubois essayait de cacher son fou rire naissant, plus il recevait de compliments. Mais à la fin de la pellicule, la satisfaction du travail bien fait se manifesta chez le faux Dumby par une main aux fesses retentissantes – de quoi calmer les velléités de bonne humeur chez Olivier. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle atteinte à sa virilité deux fois en une journée ? Et surtout, le photographe, sous ses airs bon enfant, était-il aussi… disons, passionné que le directeur de Poudlard par les connotations sexuelles (que Dumby glissait dans tous ses discours soi-disant moralisateurs exigés par McGo et dispensés dans le cadre intime de son bureau) et autres sous-entendus visant à dévoiler ses expériences plus ou moins licites (sachant qu'Olivier aurait déjà caractérisé ce geste d'attentat à la pudeur) ?

Soudainement effrayé par les cadrages que le photographe avait pu choisir (dire qu'il lui avait tourné le dos !), le jeune homme suggéra avec un minimum de subtilité qu'il commençait à se faire tard et que si Sorcière-Hebdo souhaitait faire un bon chiffre, il avait intérêt à ne pas manquer les entraînements et à se coucher tôt – une vieille ruse que lui avait enseignée Penny à son arrivée à Flaquemare. Quand Olivier put enfin refermer la porte derrière lui, il soupira. Promis, dès la fin de ce cirque, il laissait la gestion de son compte à Penny. Plus jamais ça !

_Cher Olivier, _

_Vu ta propension à raconter des bêtises rien qu'au photographe, j'ai jugé bon de monnayer à tout prix que tu ne sois pas interrogé par une adepte de la plume à papotte. Tes propos sont déjà assez durs à enrober pour qu'ils ne soient pas en plus déformés. Je me suis permis de joindre ta mère pour savoir si un des élèves de l'institut de son père ne serait pas un stagiaire en manque de promotion. Tes parents t'ont sûrement déjà écrit pour te le dire mais au cas où tu aurais une fois de plus joué au fils ingrat, je te préviens par le biais du club, plus sûr._

_Pour te résumer ça, ta mère m'a dit que la meilleure élève de l'Institut, une certaine Wendy, répondrait sûrement présente. N'oublie pas les enjeux et contacte tes parents plus vite que ça._

_Penny_

« Alors ? demanda Olivier à sa coéquipière ?

Tu avais des raisons de t'inquiéter. Si ta mère est bien le monument d'intelligence, folle de son fils, dont tu m'as parlé, elle est en train de jouer les entremetteuses. »

Dubois fit mine d'agoniser sur le canapé. Oui, c'était tout à fait du genre de sa mère. Bailey en profita pour lui décocher un petit coup dans les côtes qui le fit se redresser aussitôt.

« D'un certain côté, tu pourrais mettre toutes les chances de ton côté et mêler l'utile à l'agréable…

Hey, n'essaies de me convertir à ta profession de foi perverse qui encourage à débaucher ses collègues.

Va te faire voir, Dubois. Je ne couche pas avec Valence.

Pas encore.

J'en sais rien. Pour le moment, il ne se passe rien.

Mais tu voudrais bien. »

Caroll soupira.

« Franchement Woody, tu n'as pas le triomphe modeste. Je sais que j'ai l'habitude d'employer sur toi des méthodes… mettons fortes. Mais c'est très affectueux. Et si un jour je deviens capitaine, je ne le ferais pas subir à mes joueurs, comme toi tu le laisses présager.

Justement : tu es mon amie. »

Olivier faisait à merveille, et peut-être même inconsciemment dès qu'on parlait de sa mère, le sourire du petit garçon grondé. Mais Bailey avait ses ressources.

« C'est faux et tu fais très bien la différence : quand tu m'engueules, je te frappe. Mais là tu as pris ta voix de capitaine et ça me bloque. Ça prouve bien que tu fais le capitaine sadique.

Bon, peut-être que je fais le capitaine, capitula le gardien. Mais je le fais pour ton bien.

Je te signale que je joue toujours aussi bien, moi. Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Valence ? »

Dubois se maudit mentalement pour sa bêtise. Sa meilleure amie sous-entendait cinq minutes plus tôt qu'elle venait de se prendre un râteau et lui l'engueulait déjà… Un quart de seconde plus tard, il se morigéna. Pas de sentimentalisme ! Il parlait à sa poursuiveuse. Enfin à une des trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe mais ça revenait au même, c'était aussi son équipe. Bailey stoppa là ses réflexions.

« Tu as ouvert la lettre de ta mère ? »

Olivier regarda ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es gamin, se moqua son amie . La future vedette de Flaquemare qui a peur de sa mère, on aura tout vu. »

Le gamin en question se justifia.

« Depuis qu'elle a débarqué chez moi par cheminette un jour où elle avait besoin d'une réponse urgente, pile à un moment où j'étais très… occupé, je vérifie le contenu de chaque lettre.

Mais ?

Avec tout ce ramdam autour de mes impôts, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était de son réconfort.

Donc tu l'as lâchement abandonnée sur la table basse. »

Caroll prit pour une fois un air compréhensif et farfouilla dans les papiers éparpillés. Se passant, sans cas de conscience aucun, de la permission du jeune homme, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et lut rapidement la missive.

« Tu aurais pu le lire sans crainte.

Pas de mauvaise nouvelle ?

Pas un poil réconfortant.

Ah oui ? s'étonna Olivier, pourtant sûr de sa côte auprès de sa mère.

Oh, ça en a l'apparence, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si tu lis entre les lignes, c'est aussi ingénieux que machiavélique.

Justement, ça m'inquiète. Annonce la couleur… »

Sa coéquipière vérifia d'une coup d'œil qu'il était assis et choisit par précaution de lui servir un Firewhisky. Le coach avait bien précisé que tous les joueurs devaient veiller les uns sur les autres et, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, ça impliquait aussi la santé mentale, après tout.

« Prêt ? »

La tête appuyée sur le dossier du canapé, les yeux fermés, Olivier invita Caroll à poursuivre par un signe de la main.

« En guise d'interview, commença prudemment Bailey, ce sera un dîner. »

Le corps sur le divan gémit et la jeune femme opta pour la méthode rapide, douloureuse certes, mais qui abrègerait le supplice.

« Chez toi, samedi soir. Son élève préférée. Et elle a fait passer cette soirée pour un rendez-vous galant en plus de l'opportunité de rencontrer un professionnel pour, je cite, que Wendy soit mieux inclinée à ton égard . C'est tout. »

Elle leva sur son ami un regard circonspect. Il n'avait pas bougé. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il s'était évanoui mais elle fut détrompée par son soudain cri de désespoir.

« Ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins tu as la journée de demain pour te préparer. »

Dubois n'avait pas l'air convaincu, à nouveau inerte.

« Je te ressers un verre ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Le personnage d'Olivier Dubois ainsi que tout ce qui touche à la merveilleuse invention du Quidditch ne m'appartient pas.

Note : Mini-fic en trois parties en réponse à un thème de dieuxdustade, "rivaux". J'espère que vous apprécierez. Les reviews ne pleuvent pas mais les rares m'ont fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup donc, pour le deuxième chapitre, à Earenya et à cc (si tu continues à lire, laisse-moi une adresse pour que je puisse te répondre). Voilà donc la suite et la fin. J'espère que ça ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim. Bonne lecture !

OooooooooO

Le plat à surveiller, finir de dresser la table, se recoiffer un peu dans le reflet du four, penser à enlever le tablier et à mettre sa veste… Jusque-là ça allait comme sur le programme de Bailey mais c'était tout de même plus stressant que les sorties ou les sauteries organisées par le club. Enfin là il n'avait pas non plus eu le choix. Sonnette !

« Bonsoir.

Bonsoir. »

Elle avait une jolie robe noire et une très conventionnelle boîte de chocolats. Pas d'une beauté à tomber mais assez jolie pour faire tourner quelques têtes quand elle s'en donnait la peine, selon l'œil expert du gardien. Dubois suspendit son jugement et réserva une appréciation définitive pour plus tard.

« Ta mère est là ?

Non. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas elle que tu es venue voir. »

Elle retint mal un sourire ironique.

« Vu tout ce qu'elle a organisé de ce rendez-vous, je pensais qu'elle ne serait pas arrêtée là, voilà tout. »

Dans les dents ! Est-ce qu'il allait passer pour un pauvre empoté incapable de recevoir, même de tenir son appartement seul ? Il n'était pourtant pas si désordonné. Enfin, si sa carrière était à ce prix… Prendre un air dégagé.

« Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec ma mère.

Je la vénère, tu veux dire. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me faire rire, surtout quand elle parle de toi. »

C'était là son grand malheur. Toutes ses amoureuses de primaire avaient été touchées par ce qu'elles appelaient « l'aura » de sa mère. Mais quoi ? Sa mère était chercheuse en runes et les enseignait à un niveau post-ASPIC. Rien de divinatoire ou de glamour à ça. Au moins, grâce à Poudlard, il avait pu être un séducteur indépendant – il avait même pris un malin plaisir à collectionner à l'insu de sa mère les conquêtes qu'elle aurait détestées. Et voilà que son cycle scolaire terminé, même admis à Flaquemare et avec un appartement de fonction, elle se débrouillait pour lui envoyer des filles estampillées « vu et approuvé » ! S'il n'avait pas si bien connu la finesse de sa mère, il aurait cru voir reproduit sur lui les excès maternels contés par son modèle, Charlie Weasley.

Enfin, mieux valait se plier à l'exercice s'il tenait à la vie. Et à sa sélection. Peut-être même qu'avec un peu de chance, si ça finissait tôt, il aurait le temps de rejoindre la fête d'anniversaire d'un des poursuiveurs – s'il se souvenait bien, ce dernier avait annoncé de nombreuses paires de jambes interminables.

« Olivier ? Je peux entrer ? »

Voilà que par-dessus le marché il s'était laissé aller à ses pensées et qu'il en avait oublié son invitée, pourtant sur le pas de la porte. Olivier se dégagea de l'embrasure et sourit. Autant faire bon cœur contre mauvaise fortune et éviter de plomber la soirée.

« Bien sûr. Donne-moi ton manteau et installe-toi sur le canapé.

C'est le fameux canapé double-blonde ? demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien. »

Il se sentit rougir. Si sa mère lui avait raconté ce triste événement où elle avait fait irruption dans la cheminée alors qu'il était dans une situation délicate, la soirée allait être vraiment désagréable. Qu'elle n'essaie pas de jouer à être la plus imbuvable possible ou il y aurait du répondant – le coach lui avait déjà dit que, quand il s'y mettait, il battait des records.

« Je plaisante, tempéra-t-elle. N'aie pas l'air aussi vexé, ta mère a juste mentionné ce surnom une fois en passant. »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, lui se renfrogna. Il allait contre-attaquer !

« Tu es blonde.

Et double, répondit-elle avec une œillade appuyée faussement langoureuse. »

Au moins la soirée n'allait pas être triste. Voire drôle, à la condition expresse qu'elle abandonne les allusions constantes à sa vie sexuelle vue par sa mère. Par Merlin, il fallait vraiment qu'il empêche son imagination de lui montrer ce genre de cauchemar.

« Un cocktail ? »

Elle lui tendait un verre au contenu joliment coloré qu'elle venait de remplir au bar. Mais pourquoi était-ce elle qui prenait les rênes ? C'était quand même chez lui ! Objection : Olivier ne faisait que rêvasser depuis qu'il lui avait ouvert la porte, la demoiselle devait vouloir au choix 1/ le tirer de ses pensées une bonne fois pour toutes au moyen d'une bonne dose d'alcool. 2/ en désespoir de cause, sauver sa propre soirée par le même moyen. Sourire, donc !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un Sex on the beach. »

Ma parole, c'était une invitation. Et en plus elle rougissait.

« Bon, Olivier, tu le prends ton verre ? Je n'envisage pas de rester potiche jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

Il s'exécuta d'un œil soupçonneux.

« Et n'y vois aucun message implicite : c'est le seul cocktail dont j'ai retenu la recette.

Bien sûr. »

Il sourit, conciliant. Ne pas contrarier une envoyée du diable. De sa mère adorée, pardon. D'ailleurs ne serait-ce pas ça « l'aura » de sa mère ? La beauté du diable.

« Et si au passage on pouvait mettre les choses au clair. Au lieu de répondre ponctuellement par monosyllabe, pense à voix haute. Ça nous fera au moins un semblant de conversation. »

Etait-elle vexée ? irritée ? Plutôt amusée, on aurait dit.

« Olivier ! »

Et un brin exaspérée, aussi.

« Olivier !

Très bien, marché conclu. Mais j'ai mes conditions.

Je t'écoute.

Aucune allusion, même indirecte, à ma mère et à ma vie privée.

Si tu y tiens. Mais tu réduis considérablement ma capacité de sarcasmes.

Tu pourras faire de meilleures piques que cette ironie facile.

Tu m'en crois capable ? »

Elle minaudait, papillonnait des yeux comme sa dernière conquête, c'était navrant. Quoique le soudain clin d'œil donnât au tableau une drôlerie nouvelle. Mais c'est qu'elle se fichait de lui ouvertement, la scélérate ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire, il la coincerait au tournant. Il y aurait bien un terrain où elle serait à court de piques. Ou alors il l'aurait à l'usure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

Je termine une école de journalisme, spécialité « Quidditch » où figure dans le tronc commun obligatoire un cours de runes. »

C'était donc comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré sa mère. Jolie manière détournée de donner l'information.

« Quel est le rapport avec le journalisme ?

Aucun, ce qui me réduit aux hypothèses : est-ce pour nous départager dans la jungle féroce d'une place dans un journal ? Ou alors pour nous préparer au reportage dans le milieu hostile du labyrinthe des archives ? A moins que le prof de critique sportive, accessoirement directeur de l'Institut ne soit fou amoureux de la prof de runes ? »

Comme ça, elle avait aussi cours avec son père… Mais il n'entrerait pas dans son jeu. M. Dubois père resterait dans sa bouche M. Dubois. Déjà qu'elle en savait bien trop sur sa mère…

« Je penche pour la seconde hypothèse. Ou pour une prudence de M. Dubois pour que vous sachiez vous retrouver dans un stade de Quidditch antique…

Vu sous cet angle, je vais aussi me mettre aux hiéroglyphes. Encore que l'équipe égyptienne ne soit pas au top en ce moment.

Rita Skeeter rejette la faute sur la mascotte Anubis qui porterait malheur.

C'est plutôt Akéréton qui porte la poisse. A croire que ce gardien à deux mains gauches.

Il n'a pourtant pas tellement encaissé.

Bonne défense pour le couvrir. Comme pour Wallace pendant l'âge d'or de Serpentard. »

Hum, hum… Des comparaisons qui dénotaient une connaissance pratique du Quidditch, avec une mémoire capable de repérer des tactiques et de les associer à une situation connue : un oeil connaisseur et pas seulement grâce cours de son père.

« Attends voir. Dans quelle maison étais-tu ?

Serdaigle, pourquoi ?

Une année après moi ?

Exact, monsieur-j'ai-eu-le-droit-à-la-victoire-avec-Harry-Potter-en-cadeau-de-fin-de-cycle.

Wendolyne N., rubrique Sport de « La Gazette de Serdaigle », c'était toi ?

Je m'appelle Wendy ! Ce n'est pas parce que le mage qui m'a donné mon nom ne savait pas prononcer les « g » que je dois me traîner à vie un prénom ridicule.

Je te retrouve, petite peste. C'était donc toi qui voyais toujours les rares défauts de Gryffondors et les étalais à tous les lecteurs !

Plains-toi ! J'ai fait de même pour toutes les équipes, tu n'avais qu'à t'en servir.

Je n'en avais pas besoin, moi.

Alors il fallait m'engager à la solde de Gryffondor et me promettre d'excellentes places une fois que tu serais pro pour que je me taise.

Et infidèle à ta maison, par dessus le marché ? »

Elle eut un sourire amusé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore lui sortir.

« Je suis prête à tout pour le Noble Sport. »

Olivier devait s'être figé à la provocation car elle était maintenant sur le point de pouffer de rire.

« Tu as si peu confiance en ta mère pour craindre à chacune de mes phrases que je te saute dessus ? »

Doucement, doucement. Qu'elle ne lui dise pas qu'il n'y avait aucune sous-entendu dans sa phrase ! Il voulait bien se reconnaître une certaine paranoïa envers les envoyées de sa mère, mais il n'inventait pas tout.

« Mais je n'ai rien pensé de tel… »

Le hochement de tête fut équivoque : elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Et s'amusait comme une folle à le déstabiliser, semblait-il . Elle coupa court à toute tentative de défense.

« Bon, on passe à l'interview ? »

Là, il perdait carrément les pédales, le surdoué du Quidditch. Il venait de passer une heure à se préparer, il avait essayé d'être aimable mais sans plus – juste de quoi ne pas passer pour un goujat – bref, il avait joué le jeu du rendez-vous galant non désiré et là, mademoiselle lui annonçait qu'elle l'avait fait marcher ? Encore une révélation de ce genre et il crierait au complot international.

« Fais pas cette tête, Olivier. Ta coéquipière m'a avertie, elle devait s'inquiéter pour toi. »

Complot international ! Même Bailey était impliquée. Il bégaya :

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? »

Lamentable : il ressemblait sûrement au petit garçon que sa mère décrivait à qui voulait l'entendre. Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, Wendy abandonna son air sarcastique. Y avait-il de quoi s'en réjouir ?

« Je suis désolée d'avoir fait durer la mascarade mais Sorcière-Hebdo voulait à tout prix un rapport sur un tête-à-tête avec toi et j'avais la flemme de tout inventer. »

Et c'était censé le réconforter ? Elle avait de l'espoir… Ce soir, celui qui remportait la palme du plus ignorant de son statut d'objet d'étude était : Olivier Dubois ! Déprimant. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester sans rien faire. Finie la passivité surprise, place à l'attaque stratégique. Et sur ce terrain, lui n'avait pas eu que des cours théoriques ; son expérience de capitaine lui donnait au contraire l'avantage de l'inventivité.

Olivier se pencha vers Wendy, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Au Quidditch comme au Quidditch !

« Dans ce cas, autant t'épargner l'exercice d'imaginer la suite. Je te fais mon numéro de charme intégral ? »

Ahah ! Elle rougissait et cherchait une répartie. L'arroseuse arrosée !

« Ne t'embêtes pas pour ça, j'en ai assez pour les suppositions avec ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Ta mère me donnera les enseignements complémentaires. »

Elle revenait déjà à sa mère ? Il l'avait vraiment déstabilisée par Merlin. Ce ne serait pas difficile de l'achever. Mais il ferait durer un peu le plaisir. Après tout, elle l'avait égratigné avec une répartie admirable, il pourrait porter le coup de grâce en grand prince. Délectable.

« Je ne voudrais pas te donner du travail en plus. C'est déjà tellement gentil de m'aider à redorer mon blason auprès des médias d'ici la sélection nationale.

Justement, c'est plutôt de ça qu'il faudrait que je t'entende parler. »

Et elle sautait sur la moindre occasion de le faire reculer ? Oh que non, place à la vengeance. Et puis, Penny avait bien dit qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve son image de genre idéal. Et, sauf erreur, ça passait par la persuasion des jeunes filles.

« Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, ce n'est pas avec mes analyses techniques de jeu que Sorcière-Hebdo va faire des records de vente. »

Elle déglutit et afficha un sourire crispé. Ses lèvres tout à l'heure si narquoises, qu'il avait eu envie de faire disparaître en les recouvrant des siennes, frémissaient maintenant d'un tremblement léger. C'est qu'il y avait une grande timide derrière cette journaliste assurée. A renverser ainsi les rôles, lui faisait-il peur ou lui faisait-il de l'effet ?

« Si tu penses que ça peut m'assurer une promotion à la rubrique sportive… »

Prête à tout pour le Noble Sport, hein ? Ils avaient bon dos les prétextes professionnels.

« Tout à fait. Et comme ça, on sera quittes : donnant-donnant. »

Une bonne chose de faite. Il l'avait amenée là où il le voulait. Ne restait plus qu'à en profiter. Qu'avait dit le faux Dumby, la veille ? « Tu lui sers un verre. » Ça, c'était elle qui l'avait fait. « Tu la fais rire, tu lui plais, tu l'emmène dans ta chambre… » Il allait commencer par les deux premiers. Chaque chose en son temps.

Olivier fut plus naturel qu'il ne le pensait. Et Wendy aussi. Leur conversation était malgré tout revenue sur le Quidditch mais elle était moins formelle, moins guindée. Ils étaient passés à table, le repas s'était agréablement déroulé, sans blanc dans la conversation, ils avaient échangé des remarques joyeuses. Il serait plus facile au joueur de se sacrifier pour sa carrière si faire don de sa personne était aussi agréable. Quant à la journaliste en herbe, croire qu'ils revenaient sur un terrain moins accidenté lui avait rendu son mordant et son humour. Elle était finalement aussi fine qu'assurée – quand elle se croyait protégée des intentions « louables » de l'interviewé par sa carte de presse. Habilement, elle se débrouillait pour obtenir des réponses pointues sans lui faire subir un interrogatoire.

Mais Olivier n'oubliait pas son objectif. Jusque-là, il l'avait fait rire, mais comment savoir s'il lui plaisait – être repoussé serait fatal à son plan ? Elle était moins transparente que ses habituelles aventures, du fait aussi qu'elle n'était pas conquise d'avance. Sans rien laisser paraître, Dubois hésitait. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa carrière se jouerait sur une technique de séduction. Mais puisqu'il en était arrivé là, qu'il agisse au moins fidèlement à son jeu : à l'instinct. Il regardait d'un œil professionnel Wendy s'animer sur la retraite anticipée de Krum (« Tout ça parce que Ron Weasley épouse Hermione Granger, c'est un comble ! »). Verrait-elle le piège ? Ou pouvait-il faire confiance à sa mère qui savait insinuer par ses anecdotes – si humiliantes fussent-elles – un faible pour son fils ?

« Enfin, c'est incroyable ! Le président du club bulgare ne va tout de même pas enlever Granger pour les beaux yeux de son joueur fétiche. Quel gâchis ! »

Oui, ce serait un beau gâchis qu'il ne puisse pas jouer la coupe du monde pour l'Angleterre alors qu'il pourrait rattraper le coup de bon gré.

« Quelle idiotie que l'amour en Quidditch, je te jure… »

Il l'embrassa. Et – merci maman, merci Dumby-sosie, merci Bailey aussi – son manque de réaction ne dura que le temps de surmonter sa surprise : la petite robe noire cachait finalement des trésors de hardiesse. Un régal inattendu comparé aux avances tape-à-l'œil des groupies du club. Le peu de lucidité qui restait à Olivier allait lui faire oublier le dernier conseil de photographe mais Wendy gardait une idée fixe.

« Pas sur le canapé, refusa-t-elle, l'œil mutin. »

Or ce que femme veut… C'est donc dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre que furent abandonnés veste, robe, chemise, pantalon – les sous-vêtements résistèrent jusqu'au seuil. Jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier marque le début des hostilités d'une voix inhabituellement rauque : « Que le match commence ! » Rétrospectivement le plus jouissif de sa carrière, après la demi-finale du mondial contre l'Allemagne.

Le lendemain, le sportif prenait son petit-déjeuner avec pour seuls compagnons un petit mot (« Je te recontacte à la parution de l'article. »), un incontestable soulagement (si avec ça elle n'arrivait pas à faire oublier au public ses déboires fiscaux !) et une pointe de regret (elle était partie avant qu'il ne se réveille). Au moins avait-il ses chances de jouer en international.

La semaine suivante, un hibou de Penny le faisait déchanter.

C'est le contraire de ce que j'avais demandé mais ça a le mérite d'être efficace. Tu as le don pour retomber sur tes pattes sans autre casse que des cheveux blancs en plus pour ton agent. Pense à mon cœur la prochaine fois.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il avait guetté la sortie du nouveau sorcière-Hebdo mais n'y avait pas trouvé une ligne sur lui. Simple retard, espérait-il.

Il se consolerait avec son Balais-Magazine livré à domicile. Quelle une, cette semaine ? « Pourquoi Dubois doit jouer pour l'Angleterre même si ses Gallions sont en Suisse. » Si ça visait à calmer la polémique, c'était probablement raté. Il parcourut rapidement le dossier : plus que sa carrière, il mettait en avant sa motivation, les points forts de son jeu, la pertinence de son regard sur l'adversaire, son instinct. Le journaliste avait décortiqué tout ce qui faisait de lui un joueur incontournable pour le pays, indépendamment de ses finances et de ses précédentes victoires. « On adule Krum qui régresse à force d'être fleur bleue et on recalerait Dubois qui subordonne sa vie au sport et s'y livre tout entier avec le succès qu'on sait ? »

Brusquement, Olivier eut la sensation étrange de lire entre les lignes la description laconique de sa soirée avec Wendy. D'abord Krum, ensuite son « sacrifice » pour sa place au mondial et enfin son implication plus que nécessaire pour convaincre la jeune femme de lui tailler un portrait favorable. Mais elle ne travaillait pas pour ce journal. Et puis elle aurait déjoué ses intentions sans rien laisser paraître – et même en se laissant faire ? Et les photos de la séance avec le faux Dumby, où seraient-elles passées ? Pourtant l'article était bien signé W.N. Dubois allait se servir un Firewhisky au risque de subir les foudres de son coach dans l'après-midi quand un troisième hibou arriva.

_Cher Olivier, _

Ton père nous enseigne à toujours vérifier nos intuitions journalistiques et j'ai pour ma part recouru au stratagème Sorcière-Hebdo pour être sûre que ton compte à l'étranger ne dissimulait pas une plus grande affection pour ton salaire que pour ton club. D'un point de vue professionnel, j'avais prévu de voir si tu serais prêt à être aimable avec l'envoyée d'un journal de midinettes dont ta mère dit que tu as horreur, preuve suffisante pour rédiger mon dossier. À la vérité, ton ardeur à redorer ton blason a dépassé mes espérances et j'y ai répondu à mon tour par un excès de zèle. Je suis désolée d'avoir profité trop avant de ta passion pour le Noble sport et espère que le dossier de Balais-Magazine sera une compensation suffisante aux yeux du fidèle abandonné que tu dois être.

Wendy

(honteuse mais heureuse d'avoir gagné à ton insu une excellente soirée, la validation de mon diplôme de journaliste et un poste titulaire chez Balais-Magazine, plus stimulant que Sorcière-Hebdo)

_PS : Je me suis permis de récupérer les épreuves de ta séance photo avec mon grand-père, je pense les garder pour décorer mon futur bureau au journal. Sans rancune, comme tu l'as dit, on est quittes._

Aller…

Olivier se renversa dans son siège. Il ne serait pas dit qu'un gardien de son niveau aurait laissé passer une telle roublarde, toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas. N'était-il pas connu justement pour bloquer les balles impossibles ? Encore un hibou : une lettre officielle de la Fédération Anglaise de Quidditch. Il savait où il l'arrêterait, la maligne !

_Chère Wendy, _

_Vu le succès de ton article, je suis convoqué par la fédération et ma sélection pour la coupe du monde ne dépend désormais plus que de mon succès. Par conséquent, le prix des photos que tu détiens risque de s'envoler et les Gallions qu'elles rapporteront d'avoir besoin de s'exiler en Suisse. Si tu as besoin du moindre conseil, n'hésite pas. Bienvenue dans le monde des pros._

Olivier (petit-déjeuneur solitaire bien que matinal)

_PS : Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais apparentée à Dumbledore_

Retour…

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_Cher Olivier,_

_Ta mère demande où tu veux fêter ça._

_Wendy (prête à __tout__ pour des billets bien placés, même à l'étranger)_

_PS : Tu te renseignes déjà sur la valeur de mon ascendance ?_

Prolongations !


End file.
